fallen_kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Kingdom (Character Sheet)
General Characteristics: * Name: * Appearance: * Symbol: * Pronunciation: * Name Origin: * Name Meaning: * Other Names: * Titles: * Alternate Forms: * ID Number: * Zodiac: Personal Characteristics * Birth Date: * Birth Name: * Birth Place: * Birth Weight: * Birth Length: * Manner of Birth: * First Word(s): * Death Date: * Age at Death: * Death Place: * Resting Place: * Manner of Death: * Last Words: * Primary Objective: * Secondary Objectives: * Priorities: * Motivation: * Accomplishments: * Greatest Achievement: * Failures: * Biggest Failure: * Self-Confidence: * Traumas: * Afflictions: * Embarrassments: * Worries: * Soothers: * Instigators: * Earliest Memory: * Fondest Memory: * Worst Memory: * Favorite Dream: * Worst Nightmare: * Desires: * Wishes: * Regrets: * Secrets: * Confidantes: * Soft Spots: * Cruel Streaks: * Musical Instrument: * Quirks: * Dominant Hand: * Catchphrase: * Autograph: Mental Characteristics * IQ: * Known Languages: * Lures: * Manias: * Memory: * Phobias: * Savvies: * Ineptities: * Temperament: * Hobbies: * Pet Peeves: Intellectual Characteristics * Logical-Mathematical: * Spatial: * Linguistic: * Bodily-Kinesthetic: * Musical: * Interpersonal: * Intrapersonal: * Naturalistic: * Existential: Philosophical Characteristics * Morality: * Etiquette: * Attitude: * Outlook on Life: * Perception: * Standpoint: * Philosophy: * Political Party: * Taboos: Spiritual Characteristics * Animal: * Religion: * Devotion: * Superstitions: * Virtues: * Vices: Supernatural Characteristics * Ability: * Element: * Immunities: * Futilities: * Restrictions: * Origin: * Source: Highs and Lows * Likes: * Dislikes: * Favorite Actor: * Favorite Animal: * Favorite Arts: * Favorite Band: * Favorite Book: * Favorite Color: * Favorite Country: * Favorite Drink: * Favorite Excuse: * Favorite Food: * Favorite Flavor: * Favorite Movie: * Favorite Musical Genre: * Favorite Mythical Creature: * Favorite Number: * Favorite Pastime: * Favorite People: * Favorite Place: * Favorite Quote: * Favorite Restaurant: * Favorite Season: * Favorite Song: * Favorite Store: * Favorite Story Genre: * Favorite Subject: * Favorite TV Show: * Favorite Words: * Least Favorite Actor: * Least Favorite Animal: * Least Favorite Arts: * Least Favorite Band: * Least Favorite Book: * Least Favorite Color: * Least Favorite Country: * Least Favorite Drink: * Least Favorite Excuse: * Least Favorite Food: * Least Favorite Flavor: * Least Favorite Movie: * Least Favorite Musical Genre: * Least Favorite Mythical Creature: * Least Favorite Number: * Least Favorite Pastime: * Least Favorite People: * Least Favorite Place: * Least Favorite Quote: * Least Favorite Restaurant: * Least Favorite Season: * Least Favorite Song: * Least Favorite Store: * Least Favorite Story Genre: * Least Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite TV Show: * Least Favorite Words: Apparel * Accessories: * Dress Style/Wardrobe: ( * Equipment: * Most Prized Possession: * Most Valuable Possession: * Trinkets: Social Characteristics * Communication: * Criminal Record: * Discrimination's: * Dominance: * Ego: * Emotional Stability: * Expression: * Humor: * Liveliness: * Mannerisms: * Patience: * Reputation: * Sociability: * Status: * Style: Common * Compliments: * Insults: * Emotional Status: * Expletives: * Mood: * State of Mind: * Words: * Farewells: * Greetings: School and Work * Average Grade: * Degrees: * Education: * Extracurricular: * Graduating Year: * School: * Special Education: * Study Habits: * Association: * Boss: * Experience: * Hours: * Days: Learning Type: * Occupation: * Rank: * Work Ethic: * Transportation: Wealth * Class: * Debt: * Dependents: * Funds: * Income: Intrapersonal Connections * Immediate Family: * Close Relatives: * Distant Relatives: * Ancestors: * Acquaintances: * Allegiance: * Allies: * Enemies: * Followers: * Friends: * Heroes: * Inspirations: * Pets: * Rivals: * Role Models: * Subordinates: Reactions * Angry: * Anxious: * Conflicted: * Criticized: * Depressed: * Excited: * Frightened: * Guilty: * Happy: * Humiliated: * Instincts: * Mistaken: * Nervous: * Offended: * Praised: * Rejected: * Sad: * Stressed: * Thoughtful: Combat * Signature Move: * Specialty: * Special Attack: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Summon Level: * Threat Level: Physical Characteristics * Species: * Nationality: * Skin Color: * Height: in ( cm) * Weight: lbs ( kg) * Scars: * Piercings: * Tattoos: * Hat Size: * Shirt Size: * Waist Size: * Shoe Size: * Face Shape: * Hair Color: * Hair Length: * Hair Type: * Hair Style: * Widow's Peak: * Eyebrows: * Facial Hair: * Ear Type: * Ear Shape: * Eye Type: * Eye Color: * Nose Shape: * Nose Color: * Teeth: * Chin Shape: * Fur Type: * Fur Length: * Fur Color: * Fur Designs: * Locomotion: * Tail Type: * Tail Length: * Tail Color: * Tail Design: * Tail Girth: * Makeup: Health and Fitness * Abnormalities: * Addictions: * Aids: * Allergies: * Augmentations: * Broken Bones: * Conditions: * Diseases: * Disorders: * Extra Anatomy: * Handicaps: * Medication: * Vulnerabilities: * Reason for Health: * Birthmarks: * Blood Type: * Dexterity: * Diet: * Exercise: * Figure: * Fitness: * Hygiene: * Martial Arts: * Maximum Load: * Posture: * Scent: * Somatotype: Perceptive Characteristics * Audition: * Gustation: * Olfaction: * Tactition: * Vision: * Intuition: * Synesthesia: Sexual Characteristics * Gender: * Gender Role: * Orientation: * Fetishes: * Turn-ons: * Turn-offs: * Sex Life: * Virginity: * First Love: * Love Interests: * Marital Status: * Significant Other: Residential Characteristics * Abode: * Citizenship: * Culture: * Hometown: * Traditions: * Sleep Patterns: Vocal Characteristics * Accent/Dialect: * Impediments: * Laughter: * Pitch: * Range: * Volume: Story Information * Archetype: * Enneagram: * First Appearance: * Earliest Appearance: * Flaws: * Tropes: * Clichés: * Role: * Fulfillment: * Significance: Extrauniversal Information * Analogue: * Desired Voice Actor: * Inspiration: Personality * MBIT Personality Type: * Anima: * Persona: Impressions * First Impressions: * Strangers' Impressions: * Friends' Impressions: * Family's Impressions: * Self Impression: * Authority's Impressions: * Associates' Impressions: * Lover's Impression: * Creator's Impression: * Post Mortem Impression: Community Development * Personal: * Social: * Physical: * Spiritual: Defining Moment Biography * Infancy: (What was you character's life like from age 0 to age 3?) * Childhood: (What was your character's life like from age 4 to age 12?) * Adolescence: (What was your character's life like from age 13 to age 19?) * Adulthood: (What was your character's life like from age 20 to age 54?) * Seniority: (What was your character's life like from age 55 until death?)